Lovin' You Against My Will
by Neko Hoshi Hime Okami
Summary: Vegeta and Bulma could only think about how they're attracted to each other, wondering why they are. From both point of views. VegetaxBulma


Lovin' You against my Will

**It's a Saturday, I think my muses run wild on this day and night. While I was listening to Gary Allan's Lovin' You against My Will, I got this idea for another VegetaxBulma oneshot. So I don't own Vegeta and Bulma, Akira Toriyama does. I hope you enjoyed this because I enjoyed writing this.**

* * *

><p>Shaking his head, his gaze focused on nothing but the ceiling. Something was wrong with him. After that night – that passionate night – that they shared. He couldn't shake her out of his thoughts. It was like she was a drug to him that he continuously wanted. He wanted that high that she offered whenever she was close to him. Now he had an heir.<p>

Sitting up from the bed that she and her family gave him when he came to Earth with the others, he rested his head on his knee. He wasn't sure what this emotion was. He never expected it. All he knew about was anger, pride, everything else but this emotion.

Getting off the bed, he walked out of the room to pass her mother. Giving her that familiar 'hn', he walked passed her to get some fresh air. Maybe he was getting cabin fever. He had to get out of that house for some air so he could think clearly.

Feeling the rush of the breeze, he smiled to himself. He felt at home in the warm sunlight. Maybe it was the fact that he could feel like himself without being having to be someone that he wasn't. Sitting down on the circular roof, he stared at the setting sun with the ebony eyes that rarely had emotion in them.

Blinking and tearing them away from the orange ball of fire, he saw the woman that was haunting his thoughts lately. If it wasn't for that night then he wouldn't have these unheard of thoughts in his mind. What would his father do if he was in his position? Oh yeah, probably fuck her senseless and hope that she was pregnant.

Shaking his head, he felt a bit of sorrow for his unknown mother. Taking peeks at the woman that was now his child's mother, he was still drawn to her.

"Bulma." He whispered softly, hoping the wind didn't carry his words to her.

Watching her fold the fresh laundry, he ran his hand over his face. He shouldn't be having these thoughts and desires for this woman. He was supposed to be heartless like his father was. Sure his race was nearly wiped out but still, he was a prince.

Gritting his teeth, he stood up with his eyes focusing on setting sun once more.

"Damn it!" He yelled, letting his Ki stir and flew him to somewhere she wouldn't bother him. Those thoughts wouldn't be able to find him there. He would finally get a peace of mind that would let him feel sane and emotionless again.

Retreating to the cliffs, similar to the ones that he fought Kakarot at, he settled down gently.

Shaking his head once more, he looked at the darkness that settled around him. He felt normal finally. Namek changed him somehow and he wasn't sure what changes it caused. He wanted to explore his body and find them but it was impossible.

Looking to an invisible rock, he gritted his teeth. Those thoughts were still lingering with him. He didn't want to think about that obnoxious woman that would drive him up a wall.

Her thoughts, they were unusual for her. She hated him but yet after that night, they turned into something else. Something that was similar to the ones that she had for Yamcha. Biting her lip, she looked down at the stomach that hid the surprise that she was given from that one night. She was going to have his child. A child they both were surprised to receive from something that was so intimate.

Grabbing another piece of laundry, she folded it like she normally would. Sighing, her gaze fell onto the Prince every now and then, expecting an embrace that he wouldn't do. Kicking at the green grass, she wanted her feelings to be sorted out by a professional but no one would understand her. She fell in love with the guy that tried to destroy her home. He tried to destroy her friends.

He saved her from a monster that seemed like a prince himself at first. Shaking her head, she looked at the line to see nothing to fold. Looking back at the roof, he wasn't there. That spot was empty as if he never existed.

Grabbing the basket, she made her way to the house again. Maybe, just maybe, he would sort his feelings out himself and understand that he needs to be there for her now. They were going to be parents now whether they like it or not. Maybe this child that was a part of both of them would bring them together.

She hated him, she would admit that truthfully. She hated his guts for the sins that he committed and tried to commit when he came to earth. She even hated him on Namek for trying to take the dragon balls from them for immortality. Something that, that monster wanted himself. Leaning against the door with the basket laying next to her, she continued to think of the times that she came to know of the prince that would have ruled a race of warriors.

He was arrogant, something that's expected of someone that never understood the price of something. Sure, he was the last of his race but that didn't mean for him to be that prideful like he was. That didn't mean he had to be so cold to her after that night and day. She had that same negative emotion to him. She hated his guts plenty but why did she fall for him like that?

She wasn't sure what else that man was going to do for her in the future. Will he protect their child when it came time for it? Will he protect her from the dangers that were bound to come? Will he be able to forget about that arrogant life he always had to settle down one day if he loved her?

Shaking her head, she opened the door and walked into the home that would always be that to her. He was there but that didn't mean anything. She would have to forgive him for all the shit that he caused.

Looking down at her womb after setting the basket down, she smiled. This one thing that he did cause, it was going to be a blessing she knew. She somewhat envied all the mothers out there that had someone that depended on them. She wouldn't mind having that but now it's going to be soon yet so far. Her parents were ecstatic when they found out but they always are when it had to do with her.

Cupping the woman that was going to grow in the upcoming months, she smiled.

"I'm not sure if you can hear me in there but I can't wait for you to come out. I'm not sure about your father but I hope he is too."

"I will be. I just hope that child is a boy." A male voice interrupted her thoughts, letting her body jolt with astonishment.

Turning around, her eyes widened, her thoughts hoping that he didn't hear what she was saying to their unborn child. "Vegeta."

"That's me. I don't think I changed when I left." He said with sarcasm hidden in that prideful voice.

She couldn't think of anything to say, that familiar anger rising from somewhere in her heart. Turning around, she walked away from him, forgetting about what she was doing before this.

Raising an eyebrow at her, he walked to his room for some of the peace and quiet that it offered. Flopping down on the bed with the door closing, he looked back at the colorless ceiling.

Growling like she normally did when she saw him, she wanted to punch something but resisted that urge. Why must he be so annoying? Looking down at that never changing stomach – for that moment – she forgot all that anger for the father of her child. Taking a breath that seemed a little relaxing, she sat down in a mushroom chair that was in her room. Maybe they did have a chance if they could forget that anger and annoyance they had for each other.

"Lovin' you against my will." They said aloud before looking in the direction they knew the person was in.

* * *

><p><strong>I feel like I dissected them for this fanfic oneshot. I really like this one if I had to choose out of all the DBZ fanfics that I made . . . okay I like all of them. I finished this while watching Kekkashi *laughs* I hope you liked this one my kitties. Please review your heart out if you can.<strong>


End file.
